


right here, right now

by georgiehensley



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (Web Series)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: it's quiet in the bedroom, aside from the occasional squeaks of the rickety bed and gasps and sighs from the two boys on top of it.or, the one where ricky rides ej while wearing his varsity jacket.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	right here, right now

**Author's Note:**

> i can already see the potential comments: "how dare you write this, they're underage! they can't be having _sex_!"
> 
> and here are my potential responses: it's fiction, laws don't apply. the actors are legal adults. the age of consent in my state is 16, so with ricky as a junior and ej as a senior, this is perfectly legal where i'm from. also, teenagers have sex. surprise, you apparently now conscientious, law-abiding internet users.
> 
> yeah i don't wanna hear any negativity. i wrote some soft porn for a friend. liked it enough to post. hopefully some of you out there like it too.

it's quiet in the bedroom, aside from the occasional squeaks of the rickety bed and gasps and sighs from the two boys on top of it. 

ej's hands rest at ricky's waist, helping him as he lifts himself up and down on his cock. he smiles up at the other boy, a gleam in his eyes. there's a word he wants to say, a word he's thought about for weeks, ever since they became serious, but he holds his tongue, knowing that it would send the other boy running. but words are just words after all. he hopes his feelings still get across without voicing them as he gently strokes at ricky's waist with one hand, running the other down to his thigh to rub at the tense muscles.

as ricky continues to ride him, the varsity jacket starts slipping down his shoulders. it's a little too big on his skinny frame anyway, more meant for muscular guys like ej. but ricky likes to wear it, and ej likes to _ see _him wear it. it gives him a delightful sense of possessiveness over ricky, knowing that he's his and his only. though the hickeys that adorn his pale skin are probably branding enough.

"_ fuck, _" ricky finally says, the first word spoken in a while. he shakes his head, pushing a loose, sweat-soaked lock of curls off of his forehead. "i'm close."

"then c'mon," ej says. "come for me."

ricky whines, rolling his hips faster, more erratically. ej can see him struggling, so he helps, lifting his hips in time with ricky's thrusts. 

it's just what ricky needs, and soon he's spilling across ej's chest. the way he tightens around ej as he orgasms has the other boy coming as well, spilling inside of him.

when he finishes, ricky pulls himself off of ej, flopping down on top of the other boy, cuddling him. suddenly, he laughs.

"this is so gross," he says. "i'm laying in my own cum."

"well, _ you _decided to lay on top of me before i could suggest a shower," ej says. "shall we?"

ricky groans. "'m tired."

"would you rather wake up in a few hours in dry cum?"

ricky wrinkles his nose. "good point." he pops up, climbing back out of bed, ej's jacket still draped over his shoulders. it hikes up just a little, exposing his ass. 

ej smiles. "you have the cutest butt, you know that?"

"oh, shut up."

ej laughs and rolls out of bed, following ricky into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
